


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Car Sex, Chubby bucky barnes, Cop Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, divorced bucky barnes, sergeant kink, single dad bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: 36 years old, father of three, divorced. Sergeant Barnes is stuck in a rut. That is, until he meets a pretty new lady who helps him explore all the kinks he never had the nerve to ask his ex-wife to try out.





	1. 10:51: Subject is drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. 
> 
> This is a series of drabbles inspired by Sebastian Stan on set for The Devil All the Time. If you haven't seen squishy Sebastian decked out as a cop then you must be living under a rock. I am so here for that look and the thirst is real. It began as part of a Bucky's Birthday celebration, tied in with me reaching 500 followers on Tumblr. 
> 
> All drabbles in this series are based on requests. If you'd like to put in a request yourself, please drop by my ask box on Tumblr. There's a link in the End Notes, and you can ask anonymously if you're a little shy.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Congrats on the milestone! It's so cool that it falls on Bucky's birthday, too! You deserve every single follower and more. I adore all your writing 😍 how about a Cop!Bucky AU, maybe the reader is on a bachelorette party for a friend at the weekend when Buck's on patrol and things get a little wild. Then, she shows up on the Monday and she's his new boss or something 😅
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s themes, light bondage, oral sex, roleplay, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!
> 
> And here I present to you what started the whole thirsty affair with ChubbyCop!Bucky.

 

  * Sunday night, stray shouts of merriment ringing through the air as Bucky sighs from the comfort of his patrol car. A rowdy bachelorette party is the last thing he’d like to deal with right now.  

  * He dreads meeting his new Captain tomorrow morning. A job that should have been _his_. An involuntary stab of hate towards this nameless, faceless figure.  

  * Recently divorced, too. The spark in his relationship fizzled out some time ago. A number of reasons. Natasha spending more time at work. Bucky letting himself go a bit. Natasha losing interest in sex with him. Bucky’s belly rounding out, thighs softening. Natasha announcing she’d met someone else. Bucky no longer caring.  

  * The icing on the cake, it’s his 36th birthday and he’s on the graveyard shift.  

  * A pretty, younger woman who he catches in his arms when her high heels snag on a loose paving stone. A musical giggle, a flurry of perfume. He steadies you on your feet.  

  * Less than impressed at your disorderly behaviour, but impossible to be angry with because you’re _beautiful_. And you’re looking at him like _you want to eat him_.  

  * “Evening, _officer_.”  

  * Technically, it’s _Sergeant_. He corrects you, stern in tone as he scolds you for drunken shenanigans so late on a Sunday night. A haughty protest, you insist you’re _not_ _drunk_ , _just tipsy_.  

  * Delicate little fingers run down his chest and over the belly that strains his light blue shirt. You’re still smiling seductively. His pulse quickens.  

  * “Have I been _a bad girl_ , Sergeant?”  

  * Handcuffs dangle off your finger, _his_ handcuffs. Scrabbling, he realises you swiped them from his belt.  

  * “How the _hell_ \- ?”  

  * Giggles, coy and sexy. The opposite of what he needs, it’s hard to think straight when you’re hanging off him.  

  * Purring in his ear. He tells himself you only find him attractive because you’re drunk.  

  * “I’m not drunk!”  

  * You walk in a perfect straight line. Pass all the other tests too. You’re _not_ drunk.  

  * Driving you home is a bad idea. Your hand rests on his thigh. You’re sipping the coffee in his flask, he makes you because he needs to be sure you’re sober. He won’t do this otherwise.  

  * Not that he should be doing it in the first place. But you’re _gorgeous_. It’s been so long since he’s been with a woman. Even longer since one showed any attraction to him, not since he’s softened around the middle.  

  * The front door shuts with an almighty _thud_ when you push him against it, lips finding his in a bruising kiss that has him hard as a fucking rock.  

  * Jacket pushed off his shoulders, buttons popping as you tear his shirt open, tie thrown across the room. A rough growl, his hands find your thighs, lifting you in the air and you’re giggling in delight as he stumbles down the dark hallway with you in his arms, hands cupping your ass.  

  * Bucky’s consumed by desire already, your ass soft but firm in his large hands. Your breasts pressed against his chest, nipples pebbled and visible through your dress.  

  * “You’ve been a real _bad_ _girl_ , sugar.”  

  * “Are you going to punish me, _Sergeant_?”  

  * Naked, on your hands and knees. It’s utterly _dirty_ , a fantasy he’s never been allowed to explore before. Your moans, they follow each harsh spank. Precome seeps through the front of his boxers.  

  * “You’re a _bad_ _girl_ , sugar. Bad girls get _spanked_.”  

  * “Yes, Sarge.”  

  * Bucky’s brain short circuits, driven by nothing except his wildest dreams. You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , ass in the air and already _begging_ for his cock. It has him thinking of all the _depraved_ things he wants to do to you.  

  * “I oughta arrest you.”  

  * “Please, Sarge. I’ll do _anything_.”  

  * A sight he’ll never forget. You on your knees, tears streaming because you have your pretty lips wrapped around his thick cock.  

  * “Suck my cock, sugar. Yeah, just like that. _Fuck_ , you should see how pretty you look right now. Mouth full of my cock. You love it, don’t you, you dirty girl?”  

  * You bob your head, tongue swirling over his tip. One hand rakes down his soft belly. A moan of happiness. Then you’re cupping his balls, fondling them as his cock hits the back of your throat.  

  * Bucky’s _never_ come so _hard_ before. He gasps, come spilling down your throat. A few drops dribble down your chin and on to your breasts. It’s so goddamn _filthy_ , something he’s only ever seen in the porn he’s become reacquainted with.  

  * He catches a drop on his thumb. Tongue darts out, drawing his thumb into your mouth and you suck the come off it, all the while keeping your eyes on his. Bucky’s cock twitches with renewed arousal.  

  * “I’m gonna punish you _all_ _night_ _long_ , sugar.”  

  * Monday morning, a smile on his face. Sam and Steve find him grinning like a fool at the precinct. A smile that’s certainly not for the new Captain.  

  * Sordid secrets spill, including the one where Bucky handcuffed you to the bed and fucked you raw.  

  * Guilt, a terrible pang of it because he snuck out before you woke up. No name, no number. Sam berates him. Steve merely blushes.  

  * They have a surprise for him, having missed his birthday what with clashing shifts. A stack of donuts, candles haphazardly poked into it. Bucky cringes when they sing off-key.  

  * Former Captain, Nick Fury calls for attention. Bucky’s battling with the donut glaze smeared across his mouth. Sweet, almost as sweet as you.  

  * You? _You_.  

  * A proud stance as you thank Fury for the introduction. You’re pleased to join the Brooklyn precinct as the new Captain.  

  * “Sergeant, can I see you in my office?”  

  * A blushing mess, heart racing uncontrollably and cock stirring even though it’s so _wrong_.  

  * Bucky finds himself in the chair opposite your desk. Handcuffs swiped from his belt again. He’s cuffed to the chair.  

  * That look again, the one that has him groaning because your hungry gaze promises to _devour_ him.  

  * Donut glaze is licked from his lips. You hum at the taste.  

  * “Sneaking out on a lady like that? You’ve been a _bad boy_ , Sarge. And bad boys get punished.”



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. 10-98 : Available for assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you’re still doing your celebration..Okay but a fic where (HCs)...where recently divorced single dad!Bucky (bonus points if you use those chubby Seb pics as inspiration) meets a new lady and together they explore all the kinks he never had the nerve to ask his ex to try out.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s, mention of kinks, oral sex, rough sex, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! 
> 
> This is the next instalment in this series! It's a little fluffy too, but the thirst for ChubbyCop!Bucky is still there!
> 
> Don't forget, if you have a request please drop by my Tumblr!

  * Five days. Almost a week since Bucky has dutifully avoided you. Ever since that Monday morning you cuffed him in your office, his thoughts have been occupied by little but you.  
  

  * You’re his _Captain_ , he can’t possibly be having such dirty fantasies about you. Besides, he’s a _father_. A 36 year old _divorced_ father. Natasha, his childhood sweetheart, is the only woman he has ever been with.  
  

  * The mockery is only imaginable. You’re young, smart, beautiful. Not to mention his superior. Why ever would you be interested in a chubby, old man like him?  
  

  * A loud trill. Bucky frowns at the macaroni cheese he’s cooking. George, his eldest son at 14 years is instructed to answer the door. It’s Saturday evening, Natasha isn’t meant to pick the kids up until tomorrow afternoon.  
  

  * “Dad, your girlfriend is here!”  
  

  * Intrigue is written across the face of them all. George’s eyes twinkle. Grace, his twin, lifts her head from her iPad. Even 10 year old Nathan abandons the game of Mario Kart he’s absorbed in.  
  

  * Frozen to the spot, Bucky is mildly alarmed by your amused smile.  
  

  * “Evening, _Sarge_.” a coy greeting reminiscent of the first. His pulse races.  
  

  * He’s all too aware he’s wearing frayed sweatpants and a college t-shirt that is far too small to accommodate the extra weight he’s put on. Not that you mind, you eye him greedily. Fingers coated in orange dust, he’s been snacking Cheetos in between making cheese sauce. In summary, a _mess_.  
  

  * A dream. It’s as if he’s on the outside looking in. You help set the table with George. Giggle over the Jonas Brothers with Grace. Teach Nathan how to master Rainbow Road. All the while flashing sultry smirks in his direction. Bucky’s fork misses his mouth, half his macaroni promptly ends up down his front.  
  

  * Bucky’s not sure what he’s done to deserve this. The kids in bed, you’re curled up on the couch with him watching a movie. Or at least, _he_ is.  
  

  * Soft kisses scatter across his neck. A nip at his earlobe. Your fingers dance down his chest and belly. A soft groan, he’s stirring in his pants.  
  

  * “Wait, _wait_ ,” he huffs, before he’s consumed by that raging desire again. “The kids… we should talk first, okay?”  
  

  * Run. That’s what he expects from you. But you stay put. In fact, you pull a sheet of paper from George’s exercise book and ask Bucky to tell you all the kinks he has, every fantasy, every dirty little thing he wants to do to you.  
  

  * “ _Sergeant_.” Or Sarge. He’s not fussed, but the way it rolls off your tongue flips a switch. A devious smirk of your own, you like this just as much as he does.  
  

  * “ _Lingerie_.” There’s no doubt that you’re gorgeous, he’s dying to see you in something racy. Something that leaves very little to the imagination. Something you picked out just for _him_. Visions of ripping lace from your body make his cock twitch.  
  

  * “ _Roleplay_.” It was a passing phrase, the heat of the moment. You begged him once, _begged_ him not to _arrest_ _you_ and even though it was so _wrong_ he’d never been more turned on in his life. He shyly mumbles something about a schoolgirl outfit, too.  
  

  * “ _Rough sex_.” Suffice to say, he just knows how arousing you find it when he’s spewing filthy nothings, roughing you around into different positions, nipping just hard enough for the pain and pleasure to blend in perfect harmony. He gets off on it just as much.  
  

  * “ _Spanking_.” Oh, he can feel himself blushing profusely, but the image of your ass in the air, his hand coming down and _spanking_ you until you cried out for him to fuck you has been the one thing he’s replayed in the shower, stroking himself off to it almost every day.  
  

  * “ _Sex in the patrol car_.” Hasn’t every cop had this fantasy at some point? You’re delighted.  
  

  * “ _Sexting_.” Now George and Grace have taught him how to use his new iPhone X, he’s quivering at the prospect of you sending him sexy photos while he’s at his desk completing paperwork. Texts that describe just what you want him to do to you when he gets home from a stakeout.  
  

  * “ _Light bondage_.” The fleeting dream that woke him up hard as a rock. You, naked, spread out on his bed. Your wrists bound together with his pigeon grey tie. Blindfolded. Completely at his mercy.  
  

  * Fantasies, that’s all they’ve ever been. Imaginations to tide himself over. He’s certain he has more he’s yet to discover. Only if you want to, that is.  
  

  * The piece of paper is tucked into your pocket and he’s gasping as you straddle him. Lips collide with his. Open mouthed kisses, hungry, passionate. His tongue flicks against yours and he swallows your moan.  
  

  * “Take me to bed, Sarge,” you whisper in his ear. “Take me to bed and fuck me, _please_.”  
  

  * Dizzy with want, he’s only too happy when you rid him of his ratty t-shirt and sweatpants. He memorises the way your blouse slides down your shoulders, your hiss when the cool air hits your skin, your sweet scent when he dips his face close to your core.  
  

  * “You gonna let me taste you, sugar? Gonna let me put my mouth on this pretty pussy?”  
  

  * Bucky’s hard, painfully so. Your whispered whimpers, you writhe under him. Fingers scrabbling at his faded bedsheets. He fucking _loves_ this, loves the taste of you on his tongue. Tongue circling your clit, fingers driving in and out of your heat. You’re _soaked_ , all because of _him_.  
  

  * Wrists pinned to the bed, you mewl with every thrust. A ruthless pace, his thick cock stretching you so deliciously.  
  

  * “You’re so damn _tight_ , sugar. So fucking wet, who got you so wet, huh?”  
  

  * “ _You_ , Sarge!”  
  

  * His mouth finds your heated skin, capturing a nipple and sucking harshly until your hips jerk up to meet his. Close, you’re so damn _close_. He can feel your walls fluttering around his cock. He pumps harder, soft belly dragging against yours but it seems to drive you _wild_.  
  

  * Bucky watches in awe as you come undone, body trembling under him and you gasp out his name as your eyes roll and your mouth falls open. Fucking _beautiful_ , that’s what you are. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen and he buries his face in your neck, growling your name as he spills into you.  
  

  * Blissed out, ragged breath, shaky giggles and coarse chuckles. He no longer feels the need to draw the blanket up over himself, no matter how self-conscious he feels.  
  

  * Not to mention, it would serve little purpose because you’re wearing his t-shirt. The too small one that still bears remnants of macaroni cheese. Bucky adds that to his list of kinks.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. 10-10: Off Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes you on a date.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s themes, rough sex, spanking, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I am honestly blown away by how much you all enjoyed my ChubbyCop!Bucky drabbles. I won’t lie, he is definitely the main source of my thirst right now. I am slowly making my way through the requests I have for him, but keep sending them in via Tumblr (link in the End Notes)! Happy reading. 
> 
> PS: Waiting for some good pics. Sebastian, help a girl out.

  * Butterflies blossom in Bucky’s belly. Clammy palms, he wipes them on his pants. He’s never been so nervous; not even when he proposed to Natasha, not even at the birth of George and Grace or Nathaniel.
  * The slats of the blinds offer him a glimpse of you sitting behind your desk, deep in thought as you scan a case file. No, he shouldn’t disturb you.
  * “Man, get the hell up and go ask her.” hisses Sam and reluctantly, he obliges with heavy footsteps. A shaky hand smoothes down his tie, he checks if there’s any evidence of the chocolate bar he scoffed with his lunch.
  * “Uh, Captain? Do you have a moment?”
  * “For you, Sergeant? Always.”
  * A mutual agreement to keep your relationship professional at work. Outside the precinct? Bucky wants to take you on a  _date_. Dinner at a nice Italian place. Classic.
  * Friday night, and Bucky’s  _shitting_  himself. Steve and Sharon have kindly agreed to babysit for the evening. Currently, Steve is sprawled across the bed, half-covered in the garments Bucky’s tossed out of his closet. It’s  _hopeless_ , everything he owns is either too small or covered in the variety of stains that come with fatherhood.
  * Steve fishes out a pair of dark jeans, a blue button-up he says brings out Bucky’s eyes and the smart Ralph Lauren blazer Natasha bought him for the last anniversary they spent together. A collective shout of “ _good luck!_ ” and a hug from Grace later, he finds himself on your doorstep.
  * Bucky’s winded,  _breathless_  because you open the door and he’s stunned by how  _pretty_  you are. Sure, you look nice enough around the precinct. But in that dress? You’re fucking  _beautiful_. Mouth ajar, he all but shoves the bouquet of red roses up your nose.
  * A giggle and a peck of his cheek. Pink colouring his face. Fingers stroking where he can still feel the ghost of your lips. Blood rushes south when you bend to slip your heels on. He wills himself not to react, but he can’t help it with your perfect ass in the air like  _that_. Almost as if you’re presenting yourself to him.
  * Bucky suggests you walk to the restaurant. It’s hardly far. That and he needs a good dousing of the cold New York air to calm himself. Nerves flutter in his tummy. His shirt’s uncomfortable, a little too snug and he regrets the slice of apple pie he had with Nathaniel an hour ago.
  * An involuntary skip of his heart when your fingers entwine with his. A sweet smile on your face and he’s on top of the world. A reassuring squeeze, you tell him you’ve been looking forward to tonight. Confirmation that Bucky is the luckiest bastard alive.
  * A quaint Italian restaurant that’s family run. Cosy and intimate, candle stubs, red and white checkered tablecloths. You’re even prettier here, smile awash with the soft glow of the candles.
  * Bucky paces himself, unwilling to let pasta get the better of him like the last time. A couple of glasses of wine, just enough to help him relax. Eyes twinkling, you quip that you’d definitely like dessert.
  * A slight buzz, his whole body’s flushed with anticipation when you ask if he’d like to come in for a coffee. Of course he does. He’s behaved like a perfect gentleman all night but now, watching you wash the cups, all he can think of is getting you out of that damn dress.
  * Bucky stands behind you, pressing the hardness in his pants against your ass. The quitest moan. A visible shiver racing down your spine. You’ve been teasing him all night. He’s about to repay the favour.
  * A ghost of his lips under your ear. He leaves kisses trailed all over your neck. A beg for your mouth on his and even though it makes him impossibly hard, he ignores it, yanking down the strap of your dress and biting your shoulder playfully. A shift in the air. He’s in control. You’re  _his_  to do with as he pleases.
  * Bucky scrapes his teeth along of the shell of your ear, inhaling in your perfume and letting his brain go dizzy at the feel of you grinding against him. A harsh nip at your neck, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting. The rustle of a zip, he’s breathing hard as your dress pools at your feet.
  * Black panties, lace and cut high enough to bare your ass. He’s lost all rational thought now, driven only by his wildest desires. His hands are all over you, cupping and squeezing. You’re so  _soft_ , skin so  _hot_  to touch. Groaning because you’re so fucking  _loud_. A squeak of surprise when he spanks you, chuckling darkly.
  * “ _Fuck_ , look at this perfect ass. The things I’m gonna do to this ass.”
  * “You want somethin’, sugar?  _Beg_  for it.”
  * “You want my cock? Show me you can handle it, get on your knees.”
  * Bucky’s head is a foggy mess of pure  _lust_. He can’t tear his eyes away as you kiss a trail down his chest, over his soft tummy and then you’re staring at his cock with wide eyes. A wet kiss to the tip, a flick of your tongue. He growls warningly.
  * Bucky’s  _drowning_  in pleasure. Gasping pure filth because your mouth feels like  _heaven_. You’re moaning, the vibration making his cock swell. Your delicate hands balanced on his thighs, nose brushing his belly every time he hits the back of your throat. He pulls you off roughly.
  * “As much as I wanna see you swallow my come, I’m not done with you yet.”
  * You’re breathing so hard your breasts threaten to spill from your bra. Black lace too, it’s all but torn from you but he doesn’t let you protest, mouth wrapped around a nipple as he pinches the other.
  * “ _Please_ , Sergeant. I need you to fuck me  _so_   _bad_. Need your cock.  _Please_ ,  _Sarge_.”
  * Bucky doesn’t even bother carrying you to the bedroom. No, he’s consumed by desire. Cock leaking and he needs to fuck you  _right_   _now_.
  * On the couch, you straddling him. He thrusts up to meet every rock of your hips. He won’t last long but he simply can’t find it in him to care. Not when you feel so  _good_. Your arousal drips down over his balls and he feels a thrill knowing  _he’s_  the one who has you so wet.
  * “You like this, sugar? You like your Sergeant fucking you like this?”
  * “You’re so damn wet, sugar.  _Fuck_ , I can feel your tight pussy squeezing my cock.”
  * “Come on, darlin’. Ride my cock faster, fuck yourself on my fat cock.”
  * Wild hair, lidded eyes, mouth parted. You look like you stepped out of one of his fantasies. An undeniable heat in your eyes when you tear his shirt open, nails raking down the soft patch of hair on his chest. Your eyes follow the trail of fuzz on his navel. His cock sliding in and out of you, just visible under his slight tummy. You look like you want to eat him alive and  _shit_ , if that’s not the  _hottest_  thing he’s ever seen.
  * Bucky chokes out your name, coming in hot spurts as he spills into you. He’s lost in the sensation of your walls fluttering around him. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream, nails biting into his shoulder. Ecstasy of the most  _exquisite_  kind, it leaves him feeling  _wrecked_  in the best of ways.
  * It’s warm, air lingering with your sweet scent and memories of passion. You lie limp, draped over him, sweet mumbles into the crook of his neck. A smile that speaks of bliss and a kiss that’s full of raw sex. Bruises on your hips. Marks already blooming purple over your neck and breasts. You’re so  _pretty_ like this.
  * All things considered, Bucky is most happy with how his first date in twenty years has gone.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. 10-29f: Subject is wanted for a felony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If possible, could you a drabble for roleplay+spanking for ChubbyCop!Bucky? I love what you’ve done so far, it’s so hot.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s themes, light bondage, roleplay, spanking, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. It seems Chubby!Bucky is all I can think of at the moment. And clearly, I am not alone. I’m so happy to welcome you all to my sinful corner of the internet. Please feel free to drop by my Tumblr to request more kinks for this handsome, squishy man!

  * It’s been a slow day at the precinct. Not that it should be something to complain about. After all, it means less crime, surely?  

  * Of course, it has a  _little_  something to do with the last call Bucky needs to make before his shift is over.  

  * Nerves fluttering, skin already warm from anticipation. Three loud raps on the door and he composes himself, thumbs looped in the thick black belt just visible under his belly.  

  * “Can I help you, officer?”  

  * Bucky almost forgets why he’s here. He’s staring, far too aware of it and yet, he’s helpless to do anything but. A short, silky black robe. It’s loosely tied, parted enough for him to glimpse the swell of your breasts. Your legs bare. A slight furrow of your brows and an innocent look in your eyes.  _Fuck_.  

  * “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Is your boyfriend in, Miss?”  

  * An invitation inside. To avoid making a scene for the neighbours, of course. Your  _boyfriend_ , he’s committed a felony apparently. He wouldn’t happen to be home now, would he?  

  * Feigned surprise. Protests of innocence. You’re full of apologies and pouts,  _begging_  him to spare your boyfriend.  

  * “Please, Sergeant Barnes. I’ll do  _anything_.”  

  * Emboldened, he steps closer. Chest and belly just brushing you. A visible shiver and his tongue darts out, running along the seam of his lips. Your perfume engulfing him. The perfume you wear just for him and it drives him  _mad_.  

  * “I’ll be such a good girl for you, Sergeant. I’ll do  _anything_  you want.”  

  * Bucky loosely toys with the sash that holds your robe together. He grows hard at your words, grey pants already uncomfortably tight. A dark chuckle leaves his lips.  

  * “Well, here’s the thing, Miss. Someone’s gotta pay for your boyfriend breaking the law. You wanna be a good girl?”  

  * An eager nod, your excitement almost betraying your innocent ruse. Bucky’s face darkens with desire. He yanks at the sash, robe falling open and he’s groaning at how your nipples harden into little peaks instantly.  

  * A squeal. Bucky’s  _breathless_ , standing back and eyes drinking you in hungrily. You’re spread eagle on the dining table. A hand each cuffed to a table leg. Ass in the air. And  _fuck_ , he’s never seen such a  _pretty_  sight before.  

  * “ _Look_  at you, darlin’,” he purrs, running a hand up your trembling thigh. “Laid out just for me. You gonna be a good girl? You gonna take a punishment just to spare your  _boyfriend_?”  

  * Bucky pushes your robe up to your waist, fingers dancing over the soft lace of your panties as he pulls them down and tucks them into his pocket. You’re whimpering, whimpering so  _loud_  he’s more aroused than he ever thought  _imaginable_.  

  * “I’m gonna spank you, sugar. And you’re a gonna be a good little girl and count. Understand?”  

  * Bucky’s hand flies through the air, a resounding  _smack_  that makes you moan filthily.  

  * “ _One_ , Sarge!”  

  * Bucky’s so  _turned_   _on_  he’s struggling to see straight. The feel of your ass beneath his palm. Slick coating your thighs. Your moans ringing in his ears.  

  * “ _Five_ , Sarge!”  

  * “Your boyfriend’s a lucky bastard, darlin’. Sweet little ass like yours. Such a good little girl for me.”  

  * It’s  _depraved_ , you handcuffed to the table. Practically  _sobbing_  for his cock. Ass burning under his hand. A dirty fantasy once restricted to his imagination. He could never imagine Natasha indulging him like this. Nor being so  _excited_  by it. You’re so  _wet_ , pussy glistening and  _soaked_. And it’s all for  _Bucky_.  

  * “ _Ten_ , Sarge!”  

  * Shallow pants, his round tummy dragging across your ass as he uncuffs you. A slight stab of concern but it’s quelled when you turn your head, smiling weakly. A brief moment of intimacy shared between you. A wiggle of your ass. A soft whimper. His eyes darken  _dangerously_.  

  * “I’m gonna fuck you now, darlin’. Hard. And fast. And you’re gonna  _take_   _it_ like the good little girl you are.”  

  * Half-lidded eyes watch as he yanks his pants to the floor. Cock bobbing against his tummy. The tip angry and red, weeping. An audible exhale as you lick your lips, unable to tear your eyes away.  

  * Bucky growls and it’s almost  _feral_. There’s nothing quite like that first thrust. The feel of your pussy stretching around him, squeezing him so damn tight. Hot, wet. Demanding to be fucked.  

  * Ruthless, relentless. He’s slamming into you, balls slapping your ass every time. The soft fuzz of trail on his navel tickles your hot skin. Groans mingle with your gasps. Tears stream from your eyes. You’re pleading with him to  _ruin_  you.  

  * “Yeah? Want me to ruin you, sugar? Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”  

  * “You tell your boyfriend what a good girl you were, takin’ my cock like the dirty little girl you are.”  

  * Bucky grips your wrists in one large hand, yanking you upright. And  _fuck_ , you scream to the point he’s dangerously close to the edge. Brain blanking. Pure lust coursing through his veins. It’s utterly  _sinful_ , he’ll be jerking himself off to it for  _weeks_.  

  * “Please, Sergeant.  _Please_ , I’m so  _close_.” a breathy, shuddering moan to punctuate your words. Your wrists behind your back, caught between his tummy and your lower back. Walls fluttering and it makes his cock throb.  

  * “You gonna come? You gonna be a good little girl and come for your Sergeant?”  

  * Bucky feels your walls clench as you come undone. Milking his cock as he shouts his release, coming in hot spurts. His vision blurs, hips rutting against yours. Face buried in your neck as he empties himself in your wet heat. You’re  _trembling_ , legs shaking. Soft mewls of his name.  

  * Evidence. Proof of how hard he’s fucked you. He can see it on your ass, hand gently soothing over the skin. Little whimpers and giggles as you come down from your high. Bruises forming on your hips. Wrists rubbed a little raw.  

  * Bucky only leaves when he’s absolutely sure you’re fine. Seemingly, you’re better than ever.  _All over him_. Fervent kisses he chuckles into. Hands roaming his chest and tummy. More kisses peppered along his shaved jaw. He almost has to pry you off so he can return to the precinct to clock off.  

  * “Where were you?” asks Steve and Bucky clears his throat.  

  * “Oh, uh, just following up on a call. It was nothin’.”  

  * “Tell  _nothing_  her underwear is sticking out of your pocket.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	5. 10-36: Confidential information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky wants to take dirty polaroid pictures.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, facial, nude photography, oral sex, vaginal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I am over the bloody moon at your response to ChubbyCop!Bucky. I love you all so much. This is part of my 1000 followers celebration over on Tumblr. It was requested by someone who will fondly be known as Polaroid Anon and you have them to thank for the filth that follows.
> 
> Please ensure you read the chapter summary, because as of now I always put smut warnings for each chapter. That way, you can decide if something is out of your comfort zone or not. These drabbles can be read on their own, or as part of the collective series, so you won't be missing any plot points really.

  * An unassuming Sunday. Sunshine streaming through the window. A breeze filtering in from the open kitchen door. A rare moment, shifts aligning perfectly.  
  

  * Soft thuds, as George kicks a ball around in the garden. Grace is on the couch, FaceTiming her best friend. Nathaniel beside her, playing Spider-Man on the PlayStation even though he  _really_  isn’t old enough to.  
  

  * Bucky turns a blind eye. Filled with happiness, even more so because  _you’re_  a part of it all. A book in your hands, your bare feet plopped in his lap. You’re sat at the dining table, where he’s spread out the contents of his junk cupboard.  
  

  * An old car stereo, the remote control car with a broken antenna, pink headphones he swears he can fix for Grace. Currently, he’s fiddling about with the polaroid camera he was gifted on his eighteenth birthday.  
  

  * Bucky is highly resourceful, intelligent too. The camera works perfectly, he’s sure of it. A roll of film to test it out should do the trick.  
  

  * An idea. One that makes his skin prickle hotly because of how  _filthy_  it is. His cock twitches just  _thinking_  about it.  
  

  * “Darlin’?”  
  

  * Bucky’s blurting out the question before he can stop himself. A low whisper so his voice doesn’t carry across the room. A furious blush blanketing his cheeks. He’s  _never_  asked anything like  _this_  before. A justification, they deal with hackers too often. This is safer.  
  

  * Bucky desires nothing more than taking pictures of you.  _Dirty_  pictures. Pictures just for  _him_. For the nights you’re on shift and he’s in bed alone. Pictures that are proof of every sordid little way he’s had you.  
  

  * A Saturday night. The kids at Natasha’s for the weekend. Butterflies blooming in Bucky’s belly. A cocktail of arousal and nervousness. He stands in just his underwear, tummy jutting out just over the waistband. Camera clutched between his thick fingers.  
  

  * “Strip.” he orders, voice raspy and quivering, almost unrecognisable but you oblige so  _eagerly_ , eyes shining with excitement as you stand before him, naked, and  _fuck_ , he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of looking at you.  
  

  * “Touch yourself,” he says, more confidently than before. “Play with your tits.”  
  

  * Bucky doesn’t take a picture, not yet. He’s trembling with anticipation, the front of his boxer-briefs already damp with precome. You look so damn  _pretty_ , skin glistening with heat, lips parted so he can hear your mewls as you pinch your nipples harsh enough for them to pebble. He stops you when your fingers drift lower. A growl and you’re on your knees.  
  

  * A delicate lick over the tip of his cock, your fingers wrapped around the base. Hot, wet kisses all over and he’s groaning loudly because you’re such a  _goddamn_   _tease_.  
  

  * “Suck my cock, sugar. Let me hit the back of your pretty throat.”  
  

  * “ _Fuck_ , you’re so good at this, aren’t you? Such a dirty girl.”  
  

  * “Eyes up here, darlin’. Fuck, look at me when you’re sucking my cock.”  
  

  * A click of the camera and Bucky almost comes on the spot. His hand in your hair. An innocent look in your glazed eyes. Pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Spit dribbling down your chin. His tummy’s just visible at the edge of the frame but he couldn’t give a shit. Not when it’s such a  _dirty_  picture it makes his cock throb in your mouth.  
  

  * “Fuck, keep doin’ that, sugar. Christ, I’m so damn close.”  
  

  * “You gonna let me come in your mouth? All over your pretty face?”  
  

  * “Gonna mark you with my come, bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”  
  

  * Bucky’s head is spinning, lost to the hot, wet sensation of your mouth. You swirl your tongue over the tip, a hand cupping his balls and  _fuck_ , he’s going to come.  
  

  * You’re pulled off roughly, gasps heavy in the air as he spills into your mouth, a few drops dripping down your chin and on to your breasts. His hips jerk, a few hot spurts painting your face and he feels like he could come again because  _fuck_ ,  _fuck_  if this isn’t the  _filthiest_  thing he’s ever done.  
  

  * Bucky decides it’s his favourite picture. The innocence in your eyes, his come glistening on your breasts, mouth, face. He cups your jaw, eyes wild with animalistic desire as he savours the moment for just a minute more.  
  

  * “I’m gonna clean you up, darlin’. And then I’m gonna fuck you until you scream.”  
  

  * Bucky  _loves_  it when you ride him. He loves it even more knowing he has a picture of it. Your head tilted back and your eyes lidded with pleasure. Skin warm under his rough palms. Your hands balanced on his soft chest and fingers splayed over his tummy. Breasts bouncing. Cock sliding in and out of your heat, wet with your arousal.  
  

  * “You like that, sugar? You like me filling you up with my cock?”  
  

  * “That’s it, ride me just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock. So beautiful.”  
  

  * “You love it, don’t you? Me takin’ pictures of you like this. My dirty little girl.”  
  

  * A few pleas, punctuated by a “ _please_ ,  _Sarge_ ” and Bucky has you on all fours. Ass in the air, back perfectly arched and you scream as he pounds into you, tummy softly dragging against your skin.  
  

  * “You’re so  _tight_ , sugar. So hot and wet.”  
  

  * “You gonna come, darlin’? You gonna come for your Sergeant?”  
  

  * “ _Fuck_ , wanna feel you come on my cock.”  
  

  * Bucky’s brain blanks, lust coursing through his veins and mind foggy with pleasure. You feel so  _good_ , so  _perfect_ , he can’t hold on any longer.  
  

  * Another picture, one of your ass. The back of your head. His cock sliding in and out of your pussy.  
  

  * A punishing thrust and you gasp out his name, your orgasm washing over you and the feel of your walls clenching around his cock is enough to tip him over the edge. Cock swelling, he comes hot and hard, spilling into you with a coarse shout.  
  

  * Camera set atop the pillows. Polaroids on the bedside table. Bucky cleans you up tenderly. Kisses pressed to the inside of your thighs. Arms cocooning you. Your face buried in the crook of his neck. Giggles, they make his heart soar.  
  

  * Bucky’s never felt so much of a  _man_. It’s stupid, he knows. But for once he’s  _that_  guy. The guy that’s slick and cool. The guy who gets the prettiest woman. The guy who gets to have mind-blowing sex he can boast about over beers with his pals.  
  

  * Not that he would. He cares for you too much. Which is why when you so sweetly ask him to make you come with his mouth he doesn’t hesitate to bury his face between your legs, even though he’s utterly  _wrecked_.  
  

  * “Hey, Sarge?”  
  

  * A click, and the camera whirs as it prints out a picture. Bucky’s head just visible, eyes looking straight into the lens as he sucks at your clit. That one’s for you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	6. 10-18: Equipment exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky is curious and finds your toy.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s themes, masturbation, sex toy, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I was feeling inspired after another picture of Sebastian on set. If you've not seen it, I don't know what world you're living in.

  * Undoubtedly, one of Bucky’s favourite ways to pass the time is making out with you. Screw whoever deems it an activity for teenagers. He loves nothing more than working you up with a few well placed kisses.  
  

  * Netflix and Chill, that’s what you called it. He has no idea what it means but it becomes clear soon enough. The movie an innocent ruse as you curl up beside him. A palm splayed on his soft tummy, he’s quivering slightly beneath the warmth of your hand. You press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Trail your lips along his cleanly shaven jaw. A nip at his ear and he’s stirring in his pants.  
  

  * Bucky happily lets you pull him into a kiss. He’d worship your lips for _hours_ if you’d let him. You taste so damn sweet and you sound even more so, whimpering when his tongue slides past your lips.  
  

  * You’re in his lap now, small hands fisted in the collar of his shirt and he _loves_ how you make him so feel _wanted_.  
  

  * The loud trill of your work phone and there’s disappointed sighs on both your parts. You’re the Captain and duty calls. With a promise to return as soon as you can, you leave Bucky in your apartment with a lingering kiss.  
  

  * Call it curiosity, but boredom gets the better of Bucky. A quick peer in the fridge; he smiles because you’ve stocked up on his favourite beer. A glance at your bookshelf; a few well-thumbed novels he recognises. A nosy in your bathroom; he wonders why you need so many lotions and potions.  
  

  * Alright, so he’s definitely snooping.  
  

  * It’s too enticing, the slight crack of the bottom most drawer of your nightstand. Before he knows it, he’s on his knees, sliding it open and _oh_.  
  

  * A box of condoms, a small bottle of lube and a _bright pink vibrator_.  
  

  * Visions flash through his mind, skin prickling hot all over at the erotic images his brain conjures up. You on your bed, mouth open in a silent scream as you slide it in and out of your wet heat. You riding his cock while _he_ fucks your ass with the vibrator.  
  

  * “Sarge? What’ve you got there?”  
  

  * Bucky’s blushing all over, hard cock straining his pants. You’re full of reassurances about how often you use it and why but no, no that’s _not_ it.  
  

  * “I wanna see you fuck yourself with it.”  
  

  * Bucky’s fantasy brought to life. He’s down to his boxer briefs, shirt straining around his tummy from where he sits in a chair. You’re sprawled on the centre of your bed, knees drawn to your chest and legs spread enough that he can see just how _wet_ you’re growing.  
  

  * “Tease yourself, darlin’.”  
  

  * A soft mewl as you run the vibrator down your breasts, gasping when you circle your nipples and Bucky feels his cock twitching. He’s already panting, coated in a sheen of sweat.  
  

  * You run the vibrator down your folds, grazing over your clit and _fuck_ , the way your thighs tremble has Bucky palming himself through his underwear.  
  

  * It’s better than his fantasy. A growl forming low in his throat because only _he_ gets to see you like this. Thighs slick with want, head thrown back, purring as you press the tip of the vibrator to your clit. A private show just for _him_.  
  

  * “So fuckin’ beautiful like this, sugar.”  
  

  * “Play with your tits, that’s a good girl.”  
  

  * “So close, aren’t you? Hold it there ‘til you come.”  
  

  * Bucky’s mouth is ajar as he watches you come. You writhe, the vibrator pressed to your swollen clit, hips grinding uncontrollably. Shit, that’s _hot_. He’s yanking his boxer briefs off, cock throbbing as he wraps a hand around himself.  
  

  * A blissed out smile that makes him chuckle darkly. Your half-lidded eyes flutter at his devilish smirk.  
  

  * “I ain’t finished with you yet, sugar. I’m just gettin’ started.”  
  

  * “Switch it back on. Be a good girl and _fuck_ yourself with it this time.”  
  

  * “C’mon, I wanna see that thing in your pretty little pussy.”  
  

  * You’re a mess of shaky moans and breathless gasps of his name. The air thickens with heat and Bucky has to unbutton his shirt.  
  

  * The deep timbre of his voice is rough against your sweet moans. Fuck, he can _hear_ how soaked you are. Arousal dripping down on to the bedsheets.  
  

  * “Slowly, darlin’. Start slow. _Look_ _at_ _me_ when you fuck yourself.”  
  

  * “You look real pretty bitin’ your lip like that but I wanna hear you, hear all the pretty noises you make. Don’t you wanna be loud for your Sergeant?”  
  

  * “Faster, sugar. Fuck yourself _faster_.”  
  

  * Bucky strokes himself as you work yourself close to a second orgasm and _shit_ , his brain is fogging over with raw lust. You’ve fallen back on the bed. Hips rolling to meet every thrust. Skin glistening with heat. He groans at your arched back, running his thumb over the tip of his cock.  
  

  * Unabashed arousal engulfs him. He can’t tear his eyes away, watching the pink vibrator glide in and out of your pussy. It’s filthy but he doesn’t want to stop until you’re utterly _debauched_.  
  

  * Fuelled by his desire and that rough possessiveness he feels for you, a primal growl is all the warning you’re given before he’s yanking the vibrator from your hand and _slamming_ his cock into your dripping core _just_ as you come.  
  

  * Bucky’s relentless, fucking you through your orgasm and _fuck_ , the way your velvety walls flutter around him is _heaven_.  
  

  * You’re delirious with pleasure, yet another orgasm building. _Christ_ , you’re so _insatiable_ and he swears he’ll fuck you in every filthy way you want him to.  
  

  * “That’s right, sugar. You were such a good girl for me and good girls get a reward.”  
  

  * “You like the way I fill you up with my fat cock? Bet that damned dildo doesn’t compare, huh?”  
  

  * “So greedy for my cock, aren’t you, darlin’? So fuckin’ tight and wet just for me.”  
  

  * Bucky’s thrusts grow sloppy, his rhythm uneven, but he won’t come, not until you do. You cry out his name, back arching so your hardened nipples brush his chest and it makes his head spin.  
  

  * Mindless pleas and chants of his name. You mewl every time his rounded belly drags over your hot skin. He’s so fucking _close_.  
  

  * His eyes are wide with awe. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream and Bucky feels a swell of pride because he’s the one that makes you feel so damn good and fuck, that’s all he needs to know.  
  

  * Bucky groans as he comes, spilling into you in hot spurts. Your pussy is tight, squeezing him and God, he doesn’t think he’ll _ever_ stop coming.  
  

  * Bleary eyes and mind drowning in a pleasant haze. A lazy smile as you trace circles on his tummy, whispering sweet but dirty words about how gorgeous he is, how much you love it when he’s rough with you.  
  

  * “Hey, Sergeant? Do you want to shopping? Pick out some toys you want to use on me?”  
  

  * Bucky’s wide awake. Turns out boys really do love their toys. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	7. 10-66: Suspicious person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natasha find out about you.
> 
> Request: For good cop, bad cop can I have a fic where Nat finds out about y/n and is like how did u get such a pretty girl and she’s all jealous. Thanks.
> 
> Request: This is a random question but in Good Cop, Bad Cop, how do you think Nat would handle the news of her ex husband now dating someone younger? So you think she'd be happy for him or would she be wary, especially because of the kids?
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update this story on AO3. In case anyone is interested in following elsewhere, I update this story every Thursday on Tumblr.

  * The Barnes’ household seldom understands the meaning of a quiet weekend. As both a Police Sergeant and a father, Bucky’s well versed to the multitude of noises.
  * The smack of George’s soccer ball against the wall, sparse shouts as he reenacts his favourite team’s last match.
  * The boom of Grace’s music from her bedroom, some young singer named after a Starbucks drink, grande or the other.
  * Nathaniel’s video game, one where his character carries a pickaxe shaped like a marshmallow, which truthfully, boggles Bucky completely.
  * Natasha’s arrival summons everyone to the kitchen. Despite the divorce, they attempt to spend time together as a family every so often.
  * Conversation turns to George’s soccer final. Bucky’s promised a party for the whole team regardless of the outcome.
  * “Your girlfriend’s coming too, right, dad?”
  * A shower of Coca-Cola sprays like a fountain across the table and Grace squeals while Natasha fixes Bucky with an incredulous expression.
  * “You have a  _girlfriend_?”
  * “She’s uh, she’s not my- it’s nothing.”
  * “Dad, you kiss her  _all the time_. It’s so  _gross_.”
  * Natasha corners Bucky when the kids run upstairs to retrieve their overnight bags. Emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion, voice stern and he  _hates_  how he shrinks back into himself.
  * _Natasha wants to meet you._
  * Bucky’s  _shitting_  himself the day of George’s soccer final. Natasha’s boyfriend, Clint Barton, he’s here too. He’s nice enough to share comfortable civility with.
  * A gentle hand on his shoulder and he turns. A skip of his heart. A blush blankets his cheeks.
  * A t-shirt you borrowed from him, one that bears the team name and colours. It’s a little big, tucked into your denim shorts, but Bucky feels a swell of pride because  _you’re_ wearing  _his_   _clothes_.
  * And then you lean in, pressing your lips to his in a sweet but hot kiss and  _God_ , his  _whole_   _face_  goes up in flames. Nape prickling under the watchful gaze of just about everyone. Chest puffed out, he slides an arm around your waist because fuck, you’re  _his_.
  * For that one moment, Bucky’s on top of the world. He’s the coolest guy in the whole damn world.
  * A pleasantry exchanged between you and Natasha, it’s left at that. Not that it does much to quell Bucky’s nerves. Sweat beads on his forehead, nothing to do with the sun or the barbecue.
  * A pair of emerald green eyes that study every interaction. The peck of your lips on Bucky’s cheek. The lighthearted jokes you swap with Clint. The somewhat nosy questions from other parents you answer smoothly.
  * Bucky flips the burgers. Why the hell is he so worried about what Natasha thinks anyway? Why the hell does it matter what  _anyone_  thinks?
  * Policing instinct makes his gut swirl and that’s when he realises that Natasha has disappeared.
  * Bucky’s stomach drops. Heart threatening to burst out of his ribs. Natasha’s found the polaroids of you.
  * He’s  _mad_.  _Fuming_  because Natasha went through his stuff. Red hot rage burns his skin.
  * Natasha’s not convinced. Questions that wash over him icily and he’s waging war with his insecurities again.
  * What’s a pretty, young thing like you doing with a chubby, old man like him?
  * Why is he jeopardising his career by sleeping around with his boss?
  * Why is he taking dirty pictures of you? What if the kids find them?
  * If you haven’t even had the talk about if this is serious, why have the kids already met you?
  * Do you have a kink for older men? Is it just a phase?
  * Bucky’s heart feels like it’s been physically ripped out of his chest. An uncontrollable pang, a dull ache.
  * He can’t understand why you cosy up to him with coy giggles and stolen kisses. Your hand on his thigh, head on his shoulder. A deep sigh as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.
  * All little gestures that normally spark a giddy smile but it feels as if the magic is gone. He’s thinking too hard, working himself into a frenzy because he’s counting down to the day you realise you can do so much better than him.
  * “Now that I’ve met your friends,” you say persuasively. “Maybe you want to hang out with mine? They’ll kill me if I don’t introduce them to my boyfriend.”
  * “B-boyfriend?”
  * Bucky almost drops the water jug he’s drying with a frayed tea towel. Ears pricked up, because Natasha is in earshot of the kitchen, throwing the picnic blankets into the washing machine.
  * “Do you not want to be my boyfriend?”
  * Fuck,  _of course_  he wants to be your boyfriend. He can’t understand why the hell  _you_  want him to be your boyfriend, though.
  * He’s offered a sweet, genuine smile as you confess that you like him… a lot. He’s handsome, smart, kind, funny. Oh, and he fucks you better than any man ever has before.
  * Bucky gasps when he finds himself pressed against the fridge, alphabet magnets digging into his back.
  * You pepper kisses along his jaw, his soft tummy brushing yours and his cock stirs in his jeans.
  * Natasha could turn around the corner. Clint could come back inside.
  * “Sarge? Don’t you want your Captain to suck your cock?”
  * Bucky  _moans_. He’s definitely not adverse to dirty talk but when it comes from you?  _Fuck_.
  * His breaths grow ragged as you mouth at the erection straining his boxers, jeans tugged down to his knees.
  * “You’ve got the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen, Sarge.”
  * Bucky’s head smacks back against the fridge, eyes fluttering at the feel of your warm, wet mouth around him.
  * You mewl and his cock swells, your lips straining in a beautifully dirty way. And then, you look up at him with the most innocent eyes it makes him growl dangerously.
  * “That’s it, darlin’, look at me when you suck my cock.”
  * “Can’t wait to fuck you later. You’re just beggin’ for it, aren’t you?”
  * “Look so pretty with your mouth stuffed with my cock.”
  * Bucky knows Natasha can hear. He knows she’s stuck in that utility room. All because you’re on your knees for him.
  * You drag your tongue along a vein on the underside of his cock, swirling it over his tip and he lets his desire take over.
  * He’s hot all over. T-shirt sticking to his tummy. Vision blurring.
  * He wants everyone to know you’re  _his_. That you can’t get enough of his cock. You’re young and you’re hot and you want  _him_.
  * You give the head of his cock a long lick, a small hand wrapped around the base. And it’s just the  _prettiest_  thing he’s ever seen.
  * His brain blanks. Knees trembling slightly when he hits the back of your throat.
  * Your nails scrape lightly down his belly to his balls and  _fuck_ , he’s done for.
  * A hoarse gasp as he spills down your throat. Your mouth still sucking softly until he slumps back.
  * Bucky just about catches the lick of your lips. God, that drives him  _nuts_.
  * His heart soars at the way you giggle when he pulls you into a kiss. He can taste himself on your tongue, debauching proof of what’s just transpired.
  * “It was nice to meet you, Natasha. I’m sorry we didn’t get much chance to talk. But I hope I… painted a good  _picture_.”
  * Natasha actually  _smirks_  at that, eyebrow raised teasingly at her ex-husband.
  * Bucky thinks you might just be perfect.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	8. 10-12: Be discrete (visitors are present)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky wants to stay in bed for five more minutes.
> 
> Request: Morning kisses and whispering just five more minutes turning into sexy time with ChubbyCop!Bucky and Reader?
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I went a little fluffy with this one. There's still good old smut, but it was nice having a bit of a giggle and writing Bucky as the soft-hearted gent he is.

  * “When you said you needed back-up, this is not what I expected.”
  * “Shut up, Steve. Just… you gotta help me, alright?”
  * Bucky feels ridiculous, hovering outside Victoria’s Secret like a terrified teenage boy.
  * Men like him, slightly chubby, divorced, single dads that is, do not go to places like these.
  * Steve sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, waltzing in without a care in the world.
  * “Steve! Where are you- wait for me!”
  * Bucky can feel his heart hammering at an alarming rate as a sales assistant approaches.
  * “I just… I just wanna get my girlfriend something nice.” he mumbles, blushing a furious shade of pink.
  * “He’s recently divorced.” whispers Steve sympathetically and Bucky thumps him on the shoulder.
  * Bucky quickly realises he knows even less about women than he thought.
  * Bra sizes confuse him and he has no idea what yours is. The corsets are pretty, but he reckons he’d need an entire team to help him get you out of one.
  * A blush coloured slip with a lace trim over the deep v-neck. It’s short, sexy, but pretty. Unassuming and the least intimidating thing the assistant suggests.
  * Bucky puffs his chest out with pride and there’s a swagger in his step. A few smug grins at the men who eye the pink striped bag clutched in his large hand.
  * Yeah, Bucky just bought something for his girlfriend and he’s the lucky bastard who gets to see her in it.
  * “You done feeling pleased with yourself, pal?”
  * “Shut up, Steve.”
  * A sudden shyness sweeps over Bucky that night. You’re sat on your knees opposite him, eyeing the bag with a twinkle in your eyes.
  * Shit, shit, shit.
  * You’re going to hate it.
  * Abort mission.
  * Bucky’s mouth slackens when you strip off the t-shirt you’ve borrowed from him.
  * “Fuck, sugar. You look  _beautiful_.”
  * Bucky falls asleep holding you, your face burrowed in the crook of his neck, fingers softly gliding over his chest and tummy.
  * It’s the kids who wake him, their squabbles over whose turn it is in the bathroom ringing through the house.
  * He groans into your hair, pulling your back to his chest. You wriggle, and he feels his cock hardening against your ass.
  * “Sarge, you have to get up.”
  * “Five more minutes, darlin’.”
  * Bucky doesn’t want to leave the bed just yet. More specifically, he doesn’t want to leave  _you_.
  * You’re so goddamn  _gorgeous_  in the pink slip, it hugs your body in all the right places.
  * It’s in a little disarray after sleep, the hem hiked high up your thighs and the neckline pulled low.
  * Bucky loves how soft and delicate the satin feels, his fingers rough and catching slightly as they roam over you.
  * A purr that makes his cock throb with want.
  * “Sarge, they’ll be late for school.”
  * “Four minutes, sugar. Plenty o’ time for me to make you come on my cock.”
  * “So fuckin’ pretty in this little thing. Barely covers your ass.”
  * “Can see your tits too. Fuck, you’re so perfect.”
  * Bucky growls when he feels how wet you are. You’re always so responsive, always so ready for him.
  * Your hand reaches back, brushing his tummy as you yank his pyjama pants down enough to free his cock.
  * He stops you from taking the slip off. He wants to fuck you in it.
  * “Fuck, you’re so damn tight, darlin’.”
  * “What a way for a fella to wake up, huh?”
  * “Ssh, you gotta be quiet. Much as I love hearin’ you scream my name, you gotta keep it down.”
  * Bucky’s going  _crazy_. You’re driving him  _insane_.
  * Arms wrapped tight around you, hands cupping your breasts, your ass grinding against him.
  * He bites back a moan of his own. Fuck, a man could lose himself when your walls flutter wildly around his cock like  _that_.
  * “You gonna come, sugar?”
  * “You like me wakin’ you up like this? Like me wakin’ you up with my fat cock?”
  * “C’mon, lemme feel it, want you to come on my cock.”
  * Bucky buries his face in your hair as he groans through his release. You feel so fucking  _good_ , coming undone for him.
  * He chuckles, a little out of breath as you hum contently. Neither of you really feels like moving, he’s still in you.
  * Bucky knows you can’t see the dark smirk on his face, so he presses his mouth to your ear and you shiver.
  * “One of these days, we’re gonna lie in bed like this. My cock buried in your pussy until you’re begging me to fuck you.”
  * A loud thump on the door that startles you both.
  * “ _Dad_! George ate my Lucky Charms!”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	9. 10-65: Missing person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're caught up in a dangerous case.
> 
> Smut Warnings: vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves. There's a little bit of angst and violence here. But nothing of huge concern. It's all wrapped up with some fluff and smut.

  * Bucky is absolutely  _livid_. He’s seeing  _red_.
  * Grace begs him to calm down, that it really  _isn’t_  a big deal, but that only makes matters worse.
  * He can’t remember the last time he was so  _furious_. Perhaps he’s never actually been this angry.
  * He storms through the precinct fuelled by rage, marching straight past Steve who’s concerned by Bucky’s flushed face.
  * A loud crash, your office door slams against the wall.
  * “ _You told Grace she should ask Peter Parker out?_ ”
  * Chief Fury and Deputy Chief Pierce raise their eyebrows. Apart from Steve and Sam, no-one else on the Force really knows about you and Bucky. But, that’s the least of his concerns right now.
  * Bucky barely hears the excuse you offer your superiors and the door snaps shut as you join him out in the ball pen.
  * “I’m in a meeting, Sarge.”
  * “ _You told Grace she should ask Peter Parker out!_ ”
  * Grace wanted advice, you say. You told her what you thought was appropriate but that she should still speak to her dad.
  * “ _You told Grace she should ask Peter Parker out!_ ”
  * “Sarge, you need to  _calm_   _down_.”
  * Bucky growls with frustration, blood boiling and he couldn’t give a  _shit_  that your secretary Maria Hill is glaring at him.
  * How  _dare_  you tell his little girl to ask out the Parker boy?
  * “You’re not her  _mother_!”
  * The precinct hushes immediately. It’s deathly silent and all eyes are fixed on Bucky.
  * He’s briefly seized by the hurt in your eyes, but he’s too  _mad_ to care right now.
  * “You’re off the case,  _Sergeant_   _Barnes_.”
  * You’re  _benching_  him?
  * He seethes as you announce his emotions are clouding his judgement. You can’t risk him jeopardising the entire operation.
  * Possibly the biggest sting they’ve ever faced, a dangerous gang that’s expanded from beyond the usual drugs to weapons, and you  _bench_  him.
  * “Finish your paperwork and  _go_   _home_. Come back tomorrow with a clear head.”
  * “First my little girl, now me. You can’t tell me what to do!”
  * “The hell I can. I’m your  _Captain_.”
  * Bucky blurts out the words before he can stop himself.
  * “You mean the Captaincy that shoulda been  _mine_.”
  * Bucky scowls because you don’t even respond to him. You simply turn to Officer Rumlow and tell him to suit up.
  * The last Bucky sees of you that day is just as you leave the precinct. You stop by his desk, a shadow on the file he’s hunched over but he ignores you. A disappointed sigh and you’re gone.
  * Bucky doesn’t go home. Renewed anger finds him hammering at Natasha’s door close to midnight, demanding to see Grace.
  * “Is this about what your girlfriend told her? As her  _mother_ , I told Grace the same thing.”
  * “ _You told Grace she should ask Peter Parker out?_ ”
  * Natasha fixes him with such a steely glare he has no choice but to take the chair she prods him into.
  * Natasha none too gently reminds Bucky that they were the exact same age as Grace when they shared their first kiss. Is Bucky actually  _angry_  with you or is he just sad that his little girl is growing up?
  * His mouth falls open in shock because Natasha just confessed that she thinks you’re a good role model for Grace, for all the kids, really.
  * You’re strong, smart, independent.
  * You’ve taught Grace that she shouldn’t wait around for boys.
  * Natasha knows you’ve only been with Bucky a few months, but she can see how much you care for him, how you love the kids as if they were your own.
  * Bucky feels a swell of gratitude for Natasha, he mumbles an apology for barging in so late at night and she pats his shoulder good-naturedly.
  * Honestly, he feels like the world’s biggest  _asshole_  right now for the way he spoke to you. Especially as he’s the one who suggested keeping your relationship strictly professional at the precinct.
  * God, he’s such a fucking  _idiot_.
  * Plans of red roses and cooking you breakfast, Bucky’s daydreams are shattered when his phone rings.
  * An uncomfortable stab of policing instinct, because Steve should be raiding a warehouse with you right about now, so why is he calling?
  * “ _Can’t say much… things went south… hostage situation…_ ”
  * Bucky runs more stop signs and red lights than he can count. His heart plummets into his stomach.
  * His mind races and he can’t stop thinking of the worst possible scenario.
  * And  _fuck_ , he didn’t even say so much as  _goodbye_  to you because he let his pride get the better of him.
  * Bile rises uncomfortably in his throat. Anxiety swirls in his gut. Tears sting his eyes sharply.
  * A perimeter marked by tape. Patrol cars with officers shielded by open door. Deputy Chief Pierce at the forefront.
  * Two goons in ski masks. Two guns pointed to your head. Your face blank as you kneel, hands by your head.
  * Steve throws out an arm, catching Bucky before he can so much as think about making a move. His heart’s beating so fast it threatens to tear out of his ribs.
  * It all happens so  _fast_. You grab one of the guns and yank the goon forward, kicking the other in his shin. A shot ricochets in the air. They’re both on the ground, knocked out cold.
  * Bucky’s never run so fast in his life. Ducking beneath the tape and ignoring Deputy Chief Pierce’s orders to stay put.
  * A breath he never realised he was holding in. Tears that spill down his cheeks. Bucky’s a mess because he almost  _lost_  you.
  * “I’m sorry. I’m  _so_   _sorry_ , darlin’.”
  * Bucky wraps his arms around you because he’ll be  _damned_  if he ever lets you go again.
  * His nose buried in your hair, he hears your quiet sigh and the nuzzle of your face into his soft chest. It’s in that moment, that the penny drops.
  * “I love you. I love you  _so_   _damn_  much, darlin’ and all I could think ‘bout was that I was a stubborn asshole who didn’t even say goodbye.”
  * “I’m sorry.”
  * “I love you. You don’t have to say it back. I just gotta tell ya. I love you.”
  * Bucky swears, you’re only in your jeans and a black vest, shaking like a leaf.
  * His brown leather jacket on your shoulders, he doesn’t let you out of his sight as you wrap up the scene. He drives you to the hospital himself, relieved that you’re only marred by a few scrapes and bruises, a couple of hairline fractures but nothing of great concern.
  * The bathroom slowly fills with steam as Bucky carefully undresses you. He winces at the bruises he finds, a certain protectiveness he now holds for you.
  * “Sarge, will you stay? Please?”
  * Bucky hesitates. You seeing him naked is one thing, but in the shower?
  * Eyes glassy and face slack with exhaustion, his heart pangs dully and he can’t refuse you.
  * “I love you, too.”
  * Bucky thinks he might cry again. He presses a kiss to the top of your head, your hands on his soft waist as hot water streams over you both.
  * The gentlest kiss yet. Your lips soft against his chapped ones. Bedsheets that dampen because you didn’t let him towel you off, you just want to be  _with_  him.
  * The slightest tremble as he runs a hand up your thigh, touch featherlight because it’s not about taking you roughly.
  * Bucky wants to take his time, learn every freckle, every line, every contour.
  * The air grows hot and heavy, your gasps music to his ears with every kiss he peppers over your skin.
  * “Ssh, darlin’. Lemme take care of you.”
  * “So goddamn beautiful. How’d I get so lucky?”
  * “You gonna let me love you, darlin’? Please?”
  * Bucky’s never felt  _anything_  like it. It’s not the first time but  _God_ , the way you gasp and stretch around him, arms wound tight around his neck, it’s  _perfect_.
  * He’s lost in the dreamy expression in your eyes and he swears you’ve never looked so  _pretty_  as you do now.
  * Long, slow thrusts that drag out every sensation of his cock sliding in and out of you. You whimper and arch off the bed, desperately pull him into another kiss.
  * “I love you, darlin’.”
  * “I love you, too, Sarge.”
  * Bucky’s slowly losing his mind because  _fuck_ , he’s not just fucking you, he’s  _making_   _love_  to you and he wants to do this every morning and every night until he’s earned your forgiveness.
  * He watches with worshipful awe as you cry out his name, trembling under him, toes curling and eyes fluttering shut. His heart swells with love and pride, knowing  _he’s_  the one to make you come undone so beautifully.
  * He revels how you hold him, leave kisses wherever you can as he groans into the crook of your neck, coming in hot spurts and it’s all for  _you_.
  * Bucky’s heart races as you quietly draw circles on his rounded tummy, your head on his chest.
  * He’s so overwhelmed by everything that happened tonight but he’s so damn grateful that you’re here. You’re here in his arms and that’s all that matters.
  * A silent agreement that your much needed conversation can wait until tomorrow.
  * Right now, the only words Bucky wants you to hear is that he loves you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	10. 11-48: Furnish transportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you make use of the patrol car.
> 
> Request: The last chapter of good cop, bad cop has got me in A MOOD. I had a few ideas of possible future chapters... maybe one where he gets absolutely filthy and takes her in every way on his patrol car, or thigh riding with praise kink. I’m always down for that especially with his hands behind his head making her do all the work. My thirsty ass is a little ashamed but not really. It’s the fault of your delicious writing.
> 
> Smut Warnings: car sex, dirty talk, light bondage, light d/s themes, masturbation, oral sex, semi-public sex, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. This is unashamedly filthy. You have been warned.

  * Empty coffee flasks and sparse yawns. An inky black sky blanketing Brooklyn. An odd crackle from the radio. Bucky taps his fingers against the steering wheel as you put your feet up on the dashboard.
  * A late night stakeout, one he insisted on accompanying you on because he’s still not over the fact that you were held at gunpoint only last week.
  * The one reprieve you allow him during his three weeks on desk duty.
  * Parked in a dingy alley that so far, has shown no signs of life save for a couple of rats scuttling past.
  * “Sarge? Can we talk?”
  * “‘Bout what, darlin’?”
  * “The Captaincy.”
  * Bucky sighs, embarrassment rolling through him in a heated wave. Face aflame and nerves pricking his skin.
  * Look, he has no personal vendetta against  _you_. Hell, he  _loves_ you. You’re a  _great_ Captain, as you’ve proved on countless occasions.
  * But, Bucky? Bucky really thought he had it in the bag. It was the  _one_   _thing_  he had going for him, amidst the divorce and letting himself go around the middle.
  * It doesn’t help that Rumlow reminds him of it every chance he gets.
  * The fact that he’s lost the Captaincy to someone who’s completely new to the precinct.
  * To someone who happens to be a woman.
  * A woman who happens to be ten years younger.
  * A younger, prettier woman that, thanks to Bucky’s outburst, he’s  _dating_.
  * Insecurities rise uncomfortably, making him question his worth and he leans into the hand you cup his jaw with.
  * “I won’t apologise for my achievement. I’ve worked hard, too. I’m sorry you feel like you weren’t given the recognition you deserve, but I promise, good things will come, Sarge.”
  * Bucky narrows his eyes suspiciously at the cheeky glimmer in your eyes that’s visible even in the dim light.
  * You rather coyly suggest that there are other ways to  _work_   _out_ _his_   _frustrations_. Heat prickles at his spine.
  * “Let’s get one thing straight,  _Sergeant_. This is the one time outside the bedroom you can tell your Captain what to do.”
  * A glance at the dash cam that you quell with a wink. You’ll speak to IT as soon as you get back to the precinct. Bucky’s tongue runs along his bottom lip.
  * “Strip,  _Captain_. All of it. Off.”
  * Bucky feels his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of you naked in the passenger seat. A submissive look in your eyes, waiting for him.
  * “Touch yourself, sugar.”
  * “Want those pretty hands all over.”
  * “Play with yourself ‘til you come.”
  * It’s with a lazy smirk that’s smug with sex that he watches you.
  * Fingers drag down your neck, run along your collarbone, drift low to your thighs.
  * A pinch of your nipples, invisible shapes drawn over your skin, soft mewls echo in the patrol car.
  * He can  _hear_  how wet you are. See your arousal drip down to the seat. It’s so damn  _filthy_  and he fights the urge to palm the erection straining his pants.
  * You circle your clit, fast and smooth, nails biting into the leather seat.
  * Bucky bites back a groan, every time he watches you come it’s like the first and  _God_ , it makes him  _delirious_  with want.
  * His eyes darken with desire as he drinks you in, naked and straddling him. A hand curled around his tie and the other gripping the collar of his leather jacket. Lips parted and desperately chasing his.
  * A prideful smirk that makes you whimper. Handcuffs dangle from his finger. And then they’re around your wrists and  _fuck_ ,  _fuck_  he’s going to come in his pants.
  * Back arched, breasts pushed forward, nipples dragging against his light blue button up. Skin glistening. Breath coming out in shallow pants.
  * “You want my cock,  _Captain_?”
  * “Work for it.”
  * “Show me how bad you want my cock.”
  * Bucky leans back, hands clasped behind his head with a devilishly dark smirk on his lips.
  * You whimper, hips rocking as you ride his thigh.
  * You’re  _drenched_ , wetness soaking through his standard-issue grey pants and he’s hard as a rock, cock leaking against the fabric of his boxers.
  * Bucky wishes he had that damned Polaroid camera because  _fuck_.
  * Seat pushed as far back as it will go. Pants at his ankles. You kneeling between his legs. Wrists still cuffed behind your back. Pretty lips wrapped around his cock.
  * “You look real gorgeous with my cock in your mouth, Captain.”
  * “C’mon, be a good girl and take it at all.”
  * “Such a good girl, sugar, suck my cock just like that.”
  * Bucky’s  _unbearably_  aroused from how utterly dirty it is. When he mentioned the patrol car, he thought it would be a quick fumble in the backseat. Not  _this_.
  * You moan around his length and he  _throbs_ , growling at how  _blissed_   _out_  you look just from sucking his cock.
  * Innocence in your eyes, tongue swirling over his tip, teasing the slit and he’s ready to lose it. It’s too much, his whole body engulfed in heat and brain short-circuiting.
  * Without warning, you bob your head and suck him deep, nose brushing the underside of his round tummy as he hits the back of your throat.
  * Bucky comes  _hard_. A string of gasps as he spills down your throat. Hips stuttering. Hot bliss rolling through him.
  * _Fuck_. You lick your lips sultrily and  _fuck_ , there’s a few drops of his come on your chin and your tits.
  * It brings out a side of Bucky that’s  _primal_ ,  _possessive_ ,  _rough_. He growls, cock already twitching with arousal as he  _devours_ the sight of you sprawled out on the back seat.
  * Lips wet and swollen from sucking his cock. Hands still cuffed. His come still glistening on your breasts. Thighs trembling and parted, slick with want. You whimper when he ghosts his lips over your wet folds.
  * A ring of your phone that startles you both. A dirty, great grin as Bucky puts it on speaker. It’s Rumlow, asking why you aren’t back even though your shift finished twenty minutes ago.
  * “Sorry, Rumlow,” you hiss out between gritted teeth. “We got a little… tied-up.”
  * A muffled moan, Bucky’s fingers curling against your sweet spot. You writhe, biting down on your lip harshly.
  * “We’ll be back  _soo_ \- “
  * Bucky hangs up abruptly as you mewl with pleasure.
  * “Taste so sweet, sugar. ‘S like I can’t get enough of ya.”
  * “Don’t bite your lip,  _Captain_. Wanna hear all those pretty noises you make just for me.”
  * “You gonna come all over my face like a good girl?”
  * Bucky’s never heard you moan so  _loud_  before, the sound a jolt to his cock.
  * There’s something  _indescribable_  about making you come with his mouth, it makes his head spin because  _he’s_  the one taking you apart, it’s your taste on his tongue, his name on your lips.
  * “I’m not done with you, Captain.”
  * Dizzy with desire, a wild look in your eyes and desperate pleas for him to fuck you.
  * Bucky’s going out of his mind with helpless want. You’re gracelessly bent over the hood of the patrol car. Ass in the air. Wrists cuffed. His tie stuffed in your mouth because you’re so fucking  _loud_ and as much as it turns him on hearing you scream his name, he doesn’t need all of Brooklyn hearing it too.
  * “You like this,  _Captain_? You like your Sergeant fucking you on the hood of the patrol car?”
  * “Take my cock so well, sugar. So wet and tight for me.”
  * “You like me filling you up with my fat cock? You gonna come all over it like a good little girl? Fuck, yeah you are.”
  * Bucky’s ruthless, a bruising pace that has you keening and his cock swelling until he’s impossibly hard.
  * Your walls clench around him, hot and silky and he pounds into you faster, a hand on your hip and another around your wrists.
  * It’s depraved and wild and  _shit_ , the feel of you coming, coating his cock with your slick is just too much.
  * Short, shallow strokes and he’s groaning your name as he fills you with his come. It’s so  _intense_. Sparks flying behind his closed eyes and sheer ecstasy consuming him.
  * “Fuck, darlin’.  _Look_  at you.”
  * Bucky gasps with lewd appreciation. Half-lidded eyes, a fine sheen of sweat, mouth straining with his tie. Thighs shaking, his come trickling down between them.
  * With sweet kisses and loving words, he tends to you. A promise to cuddle when you get home and pancakes for breakfast. You both compose yourselves.
  * You disappear to the IT Department as Bucky smugly hands the car keys over to Rumlow. Yeah, he definitely did not clean up. You were right. Good things were to come and they did.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	11. 10-23: Standby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky has a threesome fantasy he keeps to himself.
> 
> Request: Would ChubbyCop!Bucky and Y/n ever have a threesome? if so who do you think it would be with? a friend of y/n? a stranger? a dude? a chick?
> 
> Request: Do you think chubby!cop!Bucky has a threesome on his kink list? Like another girl? I bet he would love to fuck her, while she's on her her back and you riding her face at the same time. Plus point would be that he could kiss you and fondle your tits. "Is she good with her mouth?" "You gonna make a mess on her face?" I imagine he wouldn’t be appalled by it.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, face-sitting, oral sex, threesome, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. This was an interesting couple of requests that I received. I personally don't believe ChubbyCop!Bucky would ever really want to have a threesome. He has his insecurities and I think the prospect of another person besides the Reader seeing him naked would be a little too much for him. I equally see him a little traditional in the sense that he doesn't want to be with anyone but the Reader.

  * There’s something oddly hypnotic about watching a woman get ready. Bucky finds it absolutely  _fascinating_.
  * Fingers work your hair until it sits perfectly. Your lips pout as you swipe on mascara. The several skirts and dresses you cast aside until you find the perfect one.
  * “I won’t be more than a couple of hours.” you promise, leaning down to kiss him where he’s sprawled on your bed.
  * Bucky doesn’t mind, you should enjoy time with your friends, too. He politely asks who you’re meeting because he’s been desperately trying to learn all their names before he meets them.
  * Wanda. Why is that name familiar?
  * Wait.  _That_  Wanda. The best friend you  _kissed and hooked up with_  in college.
  * Bucky shifts, any attempt to focus on the ball game futile because he lies in your bed, mind racing with images of you and her.
  * The pillows smell just like you, it’s as if you’re there with him.
  * He shouldn’t. He knows it’s so  _wrong_  but he just  _can’t_  help himself.
  * Cock twitching in anticipation, he tugs his pants down to his knees.
  * A groan as he wraps a hand around himself, eyes fluttering shut as he imagines your giggles. Your delicate hands wandering over your best friend.
  * Lips sliding with hers, soft mewls rippling through the air.
  * “You enjoying yourself, Sarge? You like watching me with her?”
  * “Tell me what to do, Sarge. Should I tease her? Fuck her roughly like you fuck me?”
  * “Maybe if you’re a good boy we’ll let you join in.”
  * Bucky’s so  _hard_ , he’s going  _crazy_. But, he strokes himself slowly, wanting to lose himself in his fantasy just a little longer.
  * Wanda spread out on the bed, legs parted for you. You kiss your way down her body, stopping to tug her nipples between your teeth.
  * Your ass in the air, slick coating your thighs. You turn your head to look at him, licking your lips seductively.
  * Bucky strokes just a little faster, desire flushing his skin until he’s  _burning_  hot and he hastily unbuttons his plaid shirt.
  * Delight hummed into Wanda’s skin, your tongue delving between her wet folds, hands pinning her hips to the mattress.
  * Face glistening with Wanda’s arousal, he can taste her on your lips and  _fuck_ , it shouldn’t be as  _good_  as this.
  * “She tastes so sweet, doesn’t she, Sarge?”
  * “Sarge, I want you to fuck her. I want you to fuck her while I ride her face.”
  * “Would you like that, Sarge? Would you like to fuck my best friend?”
  * Bucky strokes himself faster, thumb sweeping over the tip, the precome beading there slicking his fingers.
  * _Fuck_ , if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever imagined. Your head thrown back in pleasure, your hips grinding down on Wanda’s face as  _he_  fucks  _her_ , round tummy dragging over her clit.
  * “Look at you, darlin’, so goddamn sexy.”
  * “You like that? Like my hands on your tits while you ride her face?”
  * “Wanna see you make a mess on her face. Want you to come all over it.”
  * Bucky gasps and shudders as he comes, hot, white ropes painting his chest and belly as the image of you trembling with release floods his mind.
  * He’s relieved that he’s only made a mess on himself and not your sheets, certain that he doesn’t want to share  _that_ particular dream with you.
  * Call it selfish, call it traditional, but Bucky really can’t stand to share you with anyone else. Not with another woman and  _definitely_  not with another man.
  * That and well, he isn’t as confident or carefree as he is in his imagination.
  * He still flutters with nerves whenever you see him naked. The prospect of another woman seeing him too…
  * It’s just a fantasy, a harmless little fantasy. One that he’s only too happy to keep restricted to moments alone.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	12. 10-33: Alarm sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet Bucky's brother.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, oral sex, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I struggled a little with this one. I’ve never written Hal Carter before, so I really hope I got him right! That and I just couldn’t bring myself to finish it. But then Sebastian was on Jimmy Fallon and looked so gloriously thick that was all the inspiration I needed.

  * A Sunday morning that smells of pancakes, bacon and syrup. Quiet giggles and hushes. Feet pattering up the stairs. The creak of the bedroom door. A pause.
  * Bucky can’t help but smile fondly. You curled up in his bed, face nuzzled into his pillow. You’re so  _cute_  when you’re sleeping. He almost feels bad about waking you.
  * A sigh, he needn’t have worried as the kids make the decision for him. They leap on the bed and scream your name until you bolt upright, blinking owlishly.
  * “Wake up! Wake up!”
  * “We made you pancakes!”
  * “Will you come with us to Disneyworld?”
  * Your bright eyes fly from the kids to Bucky, a questioning look on your face as he perches on what little space is left on the bed.
  * A hand that rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He doesn’t say it in front of the kids, but really, he doesn’t need to.
  * Bucky’s guilt-ridden. His own words replaying like a broken record. “ _You’re not her mother!”_
  * No, you’re not Grace’s mom, but God, you sure do love her as if you are. You love  _all_   _three_  of them and they love you, too.
  * You’re a part of their little family now and he wants to show you that.
  * “I’d  _love_  to come to Disneyworld with you.”
  * Bucky’s thrilled for one precious moment. Caught up in your smile.
  * “Hal’s gonna be there, too, with his daughter.”
  * “Who’s Hal?”
  * Bucky’s half-brother. He’s everything Bucky isn’t. Younger, fitter, handsomer. Laid back, charming, funny.
  * Instantly recognisable the second they get to their hotel. Hal’s leaning against the counter, flirting up a storm with the receptionist. He turns when Grace squeals and runs full pelt towards her cousin.
  * “Hello, darlin’.”
  * Bucky huffs.  _He_  calls you that. Hal notices the bout of jealousy, roaring with laughter and pulling him into a bear hug.
  * “Bucky! Hey, you never told me she was awful pretty. You’re one lucky fella.”
  * Insecurities creeping in, Bucky completely misses how you don’t take Hal’s bait. Not even once. He grumbles as you all check in, agreeing to meet in fifteen minutes to go down to the pool.
  * Bucky can only imagine the whispers, the looks of disbelief. His skin prickles uncomfortably because he just  _knows_  everyone’s staring at your fingers entwined with his.
  * You’re so confident, peeling off your cover-up to reveal a bikini beneath. God, you really are  _gorgeous_.
  * “Come on, Sarge, aren’t you going to join us in the water?”
  * “Uh, in a bit. I just wanna sit for a while.”
  * Bucky shifts, tugging self-consciously at his t-shirt as he watches you and Hal play with the kids.
  * There are plenty of women ogling Hal, giggling and eyeing up his chiselled chest. Bucky eyes his own rounded tummy mournfully.
  * A soft hand on his arm, a pout on your lips as you bat your eyelashes.
  * “Please, Sarge.”
  * Bucky’s gut swirls with anxiously fluttering butterflies. It’s so  _embarrassing_ , how tentatively he takes his t-shirt off. It’s difficult enough when it’s just you and him, but now there are hundreds of people about.
  * He ducks his head as you lead him to the pool, but the two blondes and their conversation is all too loud.
  * “Oh, I thought she was with the other one!”
  * “She definitely picked the wrong brother.”
  * Everything happens in slow motion, the world around him too quiet and all he can hear are those words on repeat.
  * He barely registers you arms winding around his neck. A heated kiss he doesn’t react to. A brush of your breasts that doesn’t shake him from his thoughts.
  * Bucky hovers in the corner of the pool, only his head above water and he’s burning all over with shame. He wonders if you think the same. You’re so relaxed and happy around Hal, the pair of you so natural with the kids.
  * You lean close to Hal, whispering something in his ear and he grins, nodding. Bucky’s heart sinks.
  * The kids squabble over what Disney film to watch before dinner. Bucky lies in bed, staring up the ceiling. It was a  _stupid_  idea to bring you here. He’s a complete fucking  _idiot_.
  * “Come on, Sarge, get up!”
  * You’re  _beautiful_. An absolute vision in a little black dress and high heels. Every curve teasingly offered and despite his sour mood, Bucky feels his mouth go dry.
  * “We’re going for dinner. Get dressed.”
  * Bucky begrudgingly opts for the shirt patterned with daisies, the one you like on him so much. You’d probably like it better on Hal, though. Off him, too.
  * “Have fun,” winks Hal, feet propped up on the coffee table. “You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves now.”
  * Bucky blinks. He thought you were  _all_  going for dinner. You smile and lean up to peck his cheek. It’s been a while since it was just you two.
  * A half-hearted nibble at his burger. You steal most of his fries after devouring your own. He’s quiet and says little, your own voice filling the silence.
  * How did he get so lucky with you? You’re younger,  _so_   _much_   _younger_ , and already so ahead in your career. Beautiful enough to turn heads and by far, the most intelligent woman he’s ever met.
  * He can’t help but smile. A dollop of whipped cream on the tip of your nose when you sip at your milkshake. Bucky kisses it off, heart warming at your girlish giggle.
  * Soft, slow kisses that grow heated quickly. Your little whimpers drive him insane. And then it clicks.
  * “You heard, didn’t you? Heard what those two women said?”
  * “I’m not going to be your knight in shining armour. You don’t need me to defend your honour. Your insecurities are something you have to work on for yourself, not for me.”
  * “I love you, Sarge. I’ll love you whatever you look like. Or did you forget I tried to get in your pants the moment we met?”
  * “You were drunk.”
  * _“I wasn’t drunk!”_
  * Bucky sighs as you cup his cheek, instinctively melting into your touch.
  * “I love you. Let me show you how much, Sarge.”
  * Bucky’s breathless, unable to tear his eyes away as you unzip your dress. A quiet groan because  _fuck_ , he’ll never tire of seeing you naked, every pretty inch of you bared just for him.
  * You pepper kisses along his jaw, stripping him as you do. He flinches, but you’re not repulsed, no, there’s love and lust swimming in your eyes. Your fingers wrap around his wrist, guiding his hand between your thighs. 
  * “Fuck, sugar,” he murmurs, cock twitching. “You’re so wet.”
  * “All for you, Sarge.”
  * It’s hot and sweet all at once. You trail your lips over him.  _All_  of him.
  * Fuck, he can feel the soft swell of your breasts, your hardened nipples brushing over his skin as you take your sweet time working him up. Your lips on his and it’s normally him that kisses you so roughly, but he  _loves_ that it’s  _you_  this time, kissing him bruisingly and chasing his tongue with yours.
  * He trembles noticeably, but you continue on your path of kisses down his tummy. And suddenly he’s warm all over, brain fogging over with desire as you kiss down the line of fuzz on his navel.
  * You have that look in your eyes, the one that says you want to eat him alive and  _God_ , if isn’t the hottest thing ever. A flick of your tongue over the tip of his hardening cock and he sighs, letting himself be driven by raw desire.
  * “You’re so good with your mouth, sugar.”
  * “Fuck, do that thing with your tongue again.”
  * “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop, darlin’.”
  * “I like it when you call me that, Sarge.”
  * Bucky gasps when you sink down his length, desperate to keep his eyes open as you rock your hips. The underside of his tummy rubbing your clit. His fingers find your breasts, rolling your nipples until you cry out his name and move faster.
  * Every rock of your hips sends the bed frame crashing into the wall but  _fuck_  if he cares. He’s maddeningly close, gripping you by the hips and slamming you down on his cock.
  * “You look so pretty ridin’ me, darlin’.”
  * “So damn wet, can feel how wet you are on my cock.”
  * “You gonna make me come, sugar? Gonna make me come in that sweet little pussy?”
  * Bucky can hear how soaked you are. Feel your slick coating his cock. Walls fluttering dangerously and he didn’t he could ever be so turned from knowing it’s all for  _him_. You whimper, nails scratching long red lines down his chest and he shudders delightfully.
  * You all but  _beg_  him to fuck you through your orgasm and how could he say no? It’s dirty for all the right reasons, watching you bite back a scream as he thrusts up into you as you come and it’s too much for him, he’s so overwhelmed by love and animalistic desire, cock swelling as he spills into you.
  * A groan of the possessive kind, a predatory kind of gaze when he cleans you tenderly because that’s  _his_  come dripping out of you.  _His_  name you whisper.  _His_  arms you curl up in.
  * You know one night isn’t going to change everything, and you tell him as much. But you tell him you love him over and over, run your fingers delicately over his soft tummy and he feels so loved and wanted.
  * There’s a loud thump on the wall and it startles you both.
  * “Hey, babydoll, you done gettin’ his rocks off yet? Only the kids wanna wake up early to have breakfast with Mickey an’ I gotta get some sleep.”
  * You giggle and bury your face in Bucky’s chest as he roars with laughter, thumping the wall back.
  * “Shut up, Hal! Just ‘cause you’re not gettin’ any!”
  * “You kiss your kids with that mouth? I’m tellin’ Ma!”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	13. 11-99: Officer needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you share your fantasy with Bucky.
> 
> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, edging, light bondage, light d/s themes, oral sex, thigh riding, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I have little to say except this was a lot of fun to write because it’s a little different to the other drabbles. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it!

  * A routine. A new life that’s as comfortable as it is exciting. Sunshine a little brighter, sky a little bluer, grass a little greener.
  * And you, God, you’re so  _beautiful_  that Bucky can’t help but grin. A smile he’s sure you reserve just for him. A dip of your head and you press a sweet kiss to his lips.
  * Alternating shifts, and when that happens you always meet in between. Whether it’s breakfast, lunch or dinner is irrelevant. Bucky loves a few precious minutes with you over food.
  * A giggle, sauce dribbles down his chin and he blushes faintly as you wipe it off. He reddens as you place a hand on his tummy, kissing him even though he’s got a mouthful of his meatball sub. A wink, and he’s as red as the tulips that line the park.
  * Honestly, he wonders how on earth you find him attractive. How you’re always desperate to have your hands on him, eager to fulfil all his fantasies.
  * “Darlin’? I was wondering, maybe there’s something you wanna try?”
  * A smirk that has heat prickling down his spine. You shift along the park bench and his eyes dance around because you have a wild look about you.
  * Bucky’s eyes swell to the size of dinner plates when you press a key into his palm and shit, he has to bite back a groan when you brush your lips over his ear.
  * “Come over tonight after your shift finishes.”
  * Needless to say, all Bucky can think about for the entirety of his shift is  _you_. Anticipating and excitement swirls in his gut, his mind wanders with filthy ideas and he slips off to the men’s room, hand working over his length fast and hard.
  * Of course, there’s the small matter of you giving him a key. Bucky’s heart swells with love and pride, overwhelmed that you trust him enough to hand it over without so much as a discussion.
  * A bouquet of red roses for you and a bottle of wine. A NYPD keyring that burns a hole in his pocket, he wants to do the same for you. He wants you to call his home yours, too.
  * A darkened bedroom, candles lit and peppered throughout. The gentle scent of peonies and blush suede. New bedsheets that feel silky under his fingertips. His heart skips a beat, cock already stirring at what the evening promises.
  * “Darlin’? You here?”
  * “Evening, Sarge.”
  * Bucky’s mouth slackens. Eyes blown wide and cock now straining his pants because  _fuck_ ,  _look_  at you. You’re a walking wet dream, a fantasy come true.
  * A silky black corset with lace trims, it tapers in and out of all the right places. His eyes linger on your breasts, pushed up enticingly and just begging for his touch. The tiniest pair of matching panties that leave little to the imagination. A garter belt and stockings, ending in a pair of black high heels.
  * Bucky’s brain short circuits. You’re so  _gorgeous_  and all dressed up for  _him_. A seductive gleam in your eyes that matches the smile on your painted red lips. He’ll worship every inch of you tonight if you let him.
  * “How the  _hell_ \- ?”
  * A giggle as you pull off a move he hasn’t seen since the night you met. His handcuffs all too easily swiped from his belt and you dangle them from the crook of your finger, an eyebrow raised questioningly.
  * Bucky lies on your bed, the sheets silky soft beneath his skin and your perfume wafting all around. Wrists bound together, handcuffs looped through the bed frame. Naked and completely at your mercy.
  * His head spins. A dizzying combination of nerves and arousal but  _shit_ , it’s hard to think straight when you look at him like you want to  _devour_  him whole. A finger rakes down his chest and he bites back a groan.
  * “You’re so  _handsome_ , Sarge.”
  * “A girl could get used to this.”
  * “Oh, we’re going to have  _so_  much fun tonight.”
  * Bucks gasps when you straddle him, shivers at how the silk of your panties feels against his cock. He all but loses himself in your kiss, eyes fluttering when you hum against his lips.
  * You’re a goddamn  _tease_. A path of kisses that begin at his jawline, your mouth trails down his chest and his cock twitches with anticipation. But no, you nip at his soft tummy and kiss down his thighs. Cock neglected, he whines like a man about to lose his mind. Your mouth trails back up, heat spiking but fuck, you kiss straight past his cock until you’re at his lips once more.
  * Three times. You do this  _three_   _times_. It’s sheer  _torture_. Bucky’s a ruin of whimpers. Hips jerking off the sheets. Tip of his cock flushed angry red. You giggle and suck at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He’s hot all over, skin scorching and clouded with lust.
  * “Something you want, Sarge?”
  * “Your mouth, sugar,  _please_.”
  * “You’re drivin’ me crazy!  _Please_  suck my cock.”
  * “Please, darlin’! I can’t take it! I need your mouth,  _please_.”
  * Bucky moans, your mouth wet and warm around him. You catch his gaze, lips stretched around his lipstick stained cock and he swears, head tilting back in pleasure as he tries not to come there and then.
  * He’s never been so  _desperate_. Never  _ached_  for you so bad. A nail scrapes through the fuzz on the underside of his tummy. Your tongue teases the ridge under the head of his cock. His tip nudges the back of your throat. Your fingers fondle his balls.
  * _Fuck_ , he feels so overwhelmed with pleasure. Short, shallow breaths and a telltale crimson flush spreading across his collarbone. He feels so  _good_.  _You_  make him feel so good.
  * Bucky cries out when you abruptly pull off. Sweat trickles down his chest. He’s so  _close_ , so  _fucking_  close and you just  _stopped_. Mindless pleas tumble from his lips, uncaring that he’s begging so wantonly for you.
  * “Where are your manners, Sarge? Ladies first.”
  * Bucky growls as you slip your panties off and straddle his thigh. Hands splayed on his rounded tummy as you rock slowly. He can feel how wet you are. Every grind of your hips drives him out of his mind with desire. You’re so  _pretty_ , head thrown back and lips parted. An exquisite kind of need glazing your eyes. He almost loses it when you come, handcuffs rattling as you ease out his name in a shaky breath.
  * The headboard creaks and you stare at him scandalously. Fuck if he cares, he needs to come. Needs you to come again.
  * “You want me to beg, that is, sugar?”
  * “Want me to beg you to fuck me? Want me to beg for that pretty little pussy?”
  * “Get me outta these damn handcuffs!”
  * Bucky’s words are drowned out when you sink down his hard length. Your breathless moan couples with his hoarse cry. You’re so  _tight_ , squeezing him already and he bites down harshly on his lip from crying out again.
  * “You feel so good, Sarge.”
  * “Feels so good, having your cock in me.”
  * “You’re so big, Sarge. Makes a girl feel so good.”
  * Bucky growls dangerously, hips jutting up because you won’t fucking  _move_. The headboard creaks again. You take pity.
  * Bucky’s a  _wreck_  watching you ride him. Mewls and moans falling from your lips. Breasts threatening to spill from your corset. Nails biting into his soft chest. You’re  _soaked_ , arousal slicking his cock with every bounce. Mouth open in a silent scream as the tip of his cock nudges _that_ spot.
  * Bucky comes  _hard_. Loses control when your walls flutter wildly around him. A low growl, loud over your shaky breaths as he spills into you. Vision blurring and ecstasy unlike anything before. There’s a deafening  _crack_  but neither of you seem to notice.
  * Awash with bliss and body tingling all over, he whimpers when you pepper kisses along his jawline. His smile is riddled with exhaustion. A sated expression and brain a mere puddle of goo. 
  * Heart swelling with pride because truthfully, he’s never felt so  _wanted_  or  _lusted_   _after_  in his entire life.
  * “ _Fuck_ , darlin’. Didn’t know you had that in you.”
  * “That was real fuckin’ hot.”
  * “I love you, darlin’.”
  * “I love you, too, Sarge. But, you owe me a new headboard.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
